


Primed for Change

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Series: Church Bells [2]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Inspired by Music, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: Mike is on trial for the murder of his husbandand after a new revelation, has to come to terms with things, including whatever is happening between him and Harvey.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Series: Church Bells [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160567
Kudos: 21





	Primed for Change

**Author's Note:**

> A universe very loosely based on ['Church Bells'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2-yVryNjUM) by Carrie Underwood

“Mr. Ross … Michael … Mike!”

Mike slowly opened his eyes and took stock of his surroundings. He was laying on the table in the small breakout room just off the courtroom and as his vision cleared, Mike saw a guard at the door and Harvey sitting at Mike’s side.

“‘m awake,” Mike mumbled.

“Good,” Harvey said. “Want to tell me what happened out there?”

“Everything‘s a bit fuzzy,” Mike replied, humming when he realized that Harvey was gently carding his fingers through Mike’s hair. “‘s nice.”

“Mike, when was the last time you ate something?” Harvey asked gently.

“Don’t remember,” Mike admitted. “Too nervous about the trial.”

“Mike,” Harvey said sharply.

Mike couldn’t help but flinch and whimper, but sighed when Harvey smoothed his hair back. Things between them had quickly escalated from acquaintances to something else while they had been working together with Mike’s new attorney to mount a defense. What was between Mike and Harvey was electric and Mike could almost feel the air crackle between the two of them.

“‘m sorry,” Mike whispered.

“Donna went to get you something to eat,” Harvey said. “I told her to get you some soup and a sandwich.”

“That sounds fine,” Mike said, blushing when his stomach growled. “What - what happened after I, erm, …”

“Fainted?” Harvey said, tone teasing. “Courtroom went a bit nuts, jury was escorted out, Trevor was whisked off -”

“Trevor?” Mike said. “Trevor was there?”

“Wow, you really were fuzzy,” Harvey said. 

“Lack of food,” Mike said. “And sleep. Too nervous.”

“Mike,” Harvey admonished.

“I’ll be better, I promise,” Mike replied. “So refresh my memory. What was Trevor doing there?”

“Paul called him as a defense witness,” Harvey said. “Talking about your friendship and what had led to your working at the club and your eventual marriage. Apparently, though, your husband was in contact with Trevor.”

“Wait, what?” Mike said, struggling to sit up, humming again when Harvey helped him sit up and smiling when Harvey’s hand stayed resting on his neck, warm and strong and comforting.

“Travis apparently had quite the drug problem,” Harvey said. “And he was in deep with Trevor’s dealer.”

“I didn’t even realize,” Mike said slowly. “The nights where he came home, erm, on edge I just assumed he was drunk off his ass. Wait, did Trevor -”

“No, Trevor didn’t kill Travis,” Harvey said.

“But he thinks he knows who did.”

Mike looked over to see Donna enter with a brown paper bag and a little blue cup, which Mike assumed to be filled with soup.

“He does?” Mike asked.

“Mmmhmm,” Donna said. “Now, I got grilled cheese and tomato soup, because it’s comfort food and light enough to not cause someone who hasn’t eaten in days to immediately throw up.”

“Sorry,” Mike said. “Again.”

“As you should be,” Donna said, tsking softly as she passed over the sandwich and soup. 

“Is the trial going to keep going?” Mike asked.

“Eat that and we’ll see,” Harvey said. “Donna, go let Paul know that Mike is awake and see if the trial will proceed.”

“Eat slowly,” Donna cautioned Mike before she left.

“Trevor’s talking to the district attorney right now,” Harvey said once Donna had left. “And I’m pretty sure that once the trial gets going again, you’re going to be cleared of all charges.”

“Really?” Mike asked. 

“Really,” Harvey replied. “Trevor’s testimony essentially clears you. There might be paperwork down the road, but I’m pretty confident that you’ll be released.”

“I … “ Mike didn’t know what to say.

“Eat your food,” Harvey said. “Slowly. And then we’ll figure the rest out.”

“Does that mean we’ll figure us out, too?” Mike asked, staring down at the cup of soup to avoid Harvey.

“Yes,” Harvey said. “I can’t explain what is between us, but I would like the ability to figure it out.”

“Me too,” Mike replied. “I mean, I think first I need to figure out myself. I’ve been in jail for six months waiting for trial and four months of that has included you and your perfect hair and your beautiful face and … I think I need to eat more because I’m clearly delusional.”

“Clearly,” Harvey said with a grin. “And if you need to figure yourself out, that’s fine. I’ll wait.”

“You will?” Mike asked.

“I will,” Harvey said. “And I don’t wait for many people, so take that for the compliment it is.”

“Will do,” Mike replied, turning his attention to his food. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Harvey said.

“For a lot of things,” Mike said. “But … for believing me.” He ate slowly, smiling when Harvey reached over and gave Mike’s knee a squeeze.

“Of course,” Harvey said. “And however long you need to figure yourself out, I’ll be here.”

“I’ll try not to take too long,” Mike said.

“Take all the time you need,” Harvey said. “I’m not going anywhere.”

The door opened and Donna poked her head in.

“Paul said they’re ready to start back up,” Donna said. “Ready, Mike?”

And wasn’t that a loaded question? Mike swallowed the last bit of sandwich and slowly got off the table, squaring his shoulders and holding his head high.

“I’m ready.”


End file.
